Our Perfection
by ChocolatIceCream
Summary: Through the years, with the leaves torn from the calendar, when the cold of winter makes me think of you, swear to me that you will continue my side sharing promises and dreams like the first time we fell in love. [AkaFuri/Drabbles]
1. First meet

**This is the first time I ever posted in other language, my teacher has said that I should practice before my final exam, so I hope you can help me kindly with corrections** (˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ ) **... and is a AkaFuri because I love them.**

 **These drabbles were posted in the past in Spanish, I have decided to translate them into English and re-upload them. Ple** **ase, enjoy c:**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **I**

It was not love at first sight, nor something that was in the stars. Their fate was not yet written, nor did their souls merge into one the first time they met, in fact it was something more like intimidation and terror.

Because Seijūrō Akashi thought he was pathetic.

And Kouki Furihata thought he was scary.

Akashi didn't even stop to give him the importance that Furihata deserved, he had continued to ignore him during that winter cup Game. Furihata was too busy trembling at the overwhelming effect of the situation.

There was no touch of hands or gawking gazes.

If Akashi had paid attention he would have realized that despite all the boy had a barely lively determination and very nice brown eyes. And if Kouki had looked beyond the intimidating aura of his opponent, it would have evoked the time when teenagers had that fetish for romances clichés between the popular boy and the shy girl, with lavish cars and cashmere sweaters included.

The odds of meeting a second time were nil. The options for falling in love didn't exist. But there are times in life where everything seems to be aligned so that two people inevitably cross into a sweet and memorable encounter. That was not one of those times, or at least it was memorable for the wrong reasons.

When Akashi and Kouki did talk for the first time, it did not turn out to be more romantic than the first time they met.


	2. Hey, I'm Here

**The second drabble is here! c:**

* * *

 **II**

They meet again at the celebration of Kuroko's birthday, the closest friend they have in common.

How beautiful and unexpected are the coincidences. Furihata doesn't even expect to see him standing at the door. And although he knows that Akashi is no longer the tyrant of a few months ago, he can't help stammering.

Akashi nevertheless approaches him, with his kindness and sincere words, trying to remedy his mistakes.

A proposal and a couple of days later, Kouki Furihata sees himself going to a nearby court at his home in Tokyo to meet Seijūrō Akashi.

Days become weeks and weeks become months. Half a year goes by as quietly and quickly as if it were made of a single second.

They become friends. It's unexpected, but feasible.

But Kouki begins to see and feel things that should not exist when thinking of Seijūrō Akashi.

And that can't be right.

But when Kouki smiles and Akashi smiles back, Kouki can't help it. Because his heart beats hard, hitting his chest like saying, "Hey! I'm here!", because yes, it's there, and it's in love.

Of Seijūrō.


	3. My eyes on you

**.**

* * *

 **III**

Sometimes Seijūrō surprises him with his visits. The simplest excuse is to say that Rakuzan is having a practice match with Seirin (even if the high schools are too far apart from each other). But Seijūrō seldom tells Kouki that he has only wanted to see him. Kouki does not like to hear him say that, because his heart speeds up like a madman until he almost escapes from his chest and he knows it's not okay to think that way, and he inevitably feels guilty when he looks at him and Seijūrō looks back at him with a smile.

What would Seijūrō think if he knew that Kouki has that kind of feelings for him? Kouki is afraid that their friendship will end.

"Hey! Furihata is not even listening" Fukuda Says.

And it's true, because although everyone has gathered to chat after training, Kouki's mind wanders in space more than being there with the others.

"I-I'm sorry"

Everyone sighs and berates him for not paying attention to the talk. But Kouki focuses on the distant group that is Rakuzan when Reo bursts into laughter, while the blond of the group covers his face to avoid laughing. Seijūrō also laughs, though more lightly, and Kouki cannot take his eyes off him.


	4. I like you

**.**

* * *

 **IV**

And then, it just happens.

The container of feelings has reached the edge and Kouki's emotions can no longer be contained.

And he says it.

Barely aware that he will have to live with the consequences, however good or bad they may be.

"I like you," he repeats, holding his hands tightly to the ball, his head held high, trying not to cower now. "Akashi, I like you" he says again, a little lower, a little more intimate, like a secret being whispered and saved for eternity.

Spend a second. Two. Three seconds. A minute goes by and there is still no answer.

"Umm ... well, I..." and he deflects his face, measuring the distance from the place on the court to the place where he has left his bag. How fast would the tears overflow? "... I guess I have to leave. Thank you for today" without knowing why, he bends down, and then walks quickly to his bag.

Before leaving the court a hand takes his wrist and stops him.

"At our age it's normal to feel that kind of emotion," Seijūrō says.

Kouki turns to see him just a little, and inwardly admits that, if he was not holding him, he would surely run, to some distant place where they could never find him.

"Yes. I suppose."

"Okay, I promise I'll take care of you."

He is confused. What? "I, I think I don't understand you."

"It means that I accept your feelings."

And a soft warmth runs through Kouki's body to settle on his cheeks. "Ah ... Yes, please take care of me" and for some reason Kouki thinks it appropriate to lean and make the situation look a bit old.

Seijūrō smiles softly.


	5. Kouki, his choice is Kouki

**.**

* * *

At first Seijūrō does not know for sure.

He admits, inwardly, that he is only testing. Trying to understand a little his own feelings towards such a simple boy.

And yet, with the days going by, Seijūrō finds himself smiling when he receives a message from Kouki.

Either uttering Kouki's name very gently, or admiring that beautiful shape in which Kouki's eyes crinkle when he laughs, in the same way he admires those brown eyes as transparent as water, and as interesting as a mirror. A mirror in which Seijūrō is reflected in the best way, where he sees himself kissing Kouki's nose and holding him by the hand.

A mirror that teaches Seijūrō what he really looks for and wants, that teaches him how he can be happy.

It's their first date, and the first dates are usually as disastrous as they are memorable, because the waitress threw the dessert on Kouki's clothes, and he does not stop laughing about it. Seijūrō slides a little on the armchair of the table so he can be closer to Kouki, their bodies barely being separated by a tiny space of air. Seijūrō inhales deeply, filling himself with a value he thought he had but apparently it was a lie, and gropes for Kouki's hand to intertwine his fingers with his fingers under the table. Kouki is startled and turns to see him, but Seijūrō only smiles pretending not to feel his heart throb as never before has done.

And he knows it.

Kouki, definitely his choice is Kouki.


	6. The Akashi's heart

**.**

* * *

Sadly they cannot be seen daily. The weeks pass and although both would have liked to clasp their hands a million times more, the truth is that the odds are reduced to almost none when they are separated thousands of kilometres away.

After that first date they cannot see each other again, because Seijūrō has responsibilities to fulfil, and Kouki is not allowed to travel in exam season, however much he promises to get good grades.

 ** _«I will definitely see you after this »_** Seijūrō's message says.

 ** _«It's fine with me, but you don't need to neglect your responsibilities for this»_**

 ** _«Do not call it "this", it's not that simple, it's much more complicated. It is not ephemeral, it is rather eternal. And I'm never wrong »_**

Kouki admires the sincerity and without shame with which Seijūrō usually says the things. He always manages to make him nervous and make him blush. But it's okay, because that's one of the reasons why he loves him. In addition to that he also hopes that their love are not ephemeral.

Although if asked what he most desires in those moments, with the cell phone pressed against his chest and his face hidden in the pillow, Kouki would say "accelerate the Akashi's heart in the same way in which he accelerates mine"


	7. Melt in him forever

.

* * *

 _ **«I'm here»**_

 _ **«Do not move, I'll go for you»**_

And a minute after reading the message, Seijūrō appears in front of him wearing a soft and sincere smile on his pale face like paper. Kouki clutches his hands to the strap of his backpack and releases a sigh, because he is excited, because it has been almost a month without seeing him, because Seijūrō looks as elegant as he remembers and dies to go into his arms and melt in him forever.

"You must be tired," says Seijūrō, pretending to take Kouki's backpack and carry it for him, however Kouki does not allow it.

"Umm" he shakes his head while smiling. "It's fine, I can handle this" especially because Kouki does not mind traveling one, two or a thousand hours to see him, but that is something he will not tell him, although he is sure that Seijūrō already knows.

Seijūrō does not insist on carrying the backpack, because he is aware that although Kouki enjoyed being pampered he does not often like to be treated as something delicate. They leave the station and go anywhere. A block away later, Seijūrō is aware of the space that separates them, frowns when he concludes that this is not right. He approaches Kouki and discreetly slides his hand between his boyfriend's fingers.

Kouki is startled but says nothing. People look at them without discretion but they do not really care.


	8. Hug

.

* * *

 _Hopefully the weekends will last as long as they take to arrive._ Kouki feels that the hours with Seijūrō slide between his fingers like threads pulled on the fabric. Ephemerals, almost invisible. And as much as he wishes, he cannot stop time and stay forever with his boyfriend, because time goes on his way without forgiving anyone, not even them. All that remains to be done is to take advantage of every little instant, no matter how insignificant is.

This is the first time that Kouki comes to Kyoto just to be with Seijūrō, and it feels good, really good, because that way he does not feel that the only one who does his part so they can see each other is Seijūrō.

They move hand in hand to the station where they will inevitably say goodbye, very close to each other, the warmth envelops them in this cold afternoon.

When they arrives, just before Kouki boards the train, he presses his fingers against Seijūrō's and without weighing it he stands in front of him, and in the same fleeting way he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist and hides his face in his chest.

Seijūrō momentarily feels the urge to move away, because he is not used to this kind of affection, but mainly because Kouki has made his heart beat so hard that he fears he can hear it.

"Let's hug like this forever, Akashi," and he clings a little, snuggling, as he breathes in his scent.

This is the first time that they embrace so intimately. The first time Kouki takes the initiative, and the first time Seijūrō feels embarrassed. He wraps his arms in Kouki and hides his face at the juncture of his neck, grateful Kouki cannot see him.


End file.
